warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mistystar's Omen/Chapter 8
Chapter description :Mistystar slices her paw through the water, catching a small minnow. She is praised by Beetlewhisker, who is watching her from above. She points out that it is small, not much more than a mouthful. Beetlewhisker comments that bigger fish are beginning to appear in the lake again, which surprises Mistystar. He goes on to say that he spotted a trout larger than his tail the day before, but was told to leave it alone by Mothwing as the big fish need to breed to provide RiverClan with more adequate food. Mistystar, surprised, says that Mothwing never mentioned this to her, and Beetlewhisker suggests that maybe she felt she would feel the same way. Mistystar notices that he is uncomfortable, and so leaves him sitting unhappily by the shore, alone. :She leaves the minnow at the fresh-kill pile and heads to the medicine cat den, finding Mothwing organizing a pile of leaves. Mistystar demands to know why the golden tabby told Beetlewhisker not to catch the trout he found, and she gives the same explanation. Mistystar stubbornly insists that that should have been her decision, knowing that Mothwing has a fair point but feeling as if she is being undermined. The golden tabby points out that she wasn't there and that she is allowed to have her opinion on the matter, but her leader snaps that maybe she shouldn't after lying about her belief, or lack thereof, in StarClan. Mothwing asks if Mistystar trusts her to do anything, but the blue-gray she-cat says that she's not sure if she does because everything around her seems to be going wrong. Mothwing says that Willowshine will tell her if StarClan sends her a sign, and Mistystar, defeated, asks if her loyalty to her mentor is too strong and then pleads with her to accept that she cannot be a medicine cat before a StarClan gives up on RiverClan completely. The golden tabby leaves her den, whispering that just because she doesn't believe in StarClan doesn't mean Mistystar needs to give up her faith. :Mistystar hears a commotion by the fresh-kill pile and spots Mosspaw and Troutpaw arguing over who should get the last piece of squirrel, thinking that at least they're getting a taste for land prey. Not having the energy to deal with them, however, she heads to the entrance and finds a quiet place to lie down to contemplate her own thoughts. She remembers Rushpaw telling her about training with Hollowpaw under an elderflower bush next to a holly tree, which matches the description of the place she is, but the area seems to have not been disturbed recently implying that Rushpaw may have lied to her. She shrugs it off and decides to question him about where they were later. She wonders if Beetlewhisker is right about trout returning to the lake, and if her warriors could resist catching them before there was a decent population of them. :Suddenly, Mistystar feels warm breath on her ear and detects her brother's scent. A voice whispers to the leader that there are more sources of prey than the lake, and she looks for it's source. Mistystar asks if Stonefur is there, but is left in silence. She feels happy that StarClan is still watching over them, and feels optimistic about making it through this tough time. However, her moment of peace is interrupted by Reedwhisker crashing through the bushes. He alerts her Hollowpaw and Rushpaw are in trouble, and that she needs to come quickly. Mistystar asks where they are, and he grimly replies the Twoleg dens. She races off, following her deputy, and wonders why the apprentices are over by the dens, because they weren't in that patrol. The pair claw their way to the top of the bank, and Reedwhisker points out where Mallownose, Robinwing, and Graymist are standing. Mistystar spots the warriors, but asks where the apprentices are. Reedwhisker replies that they're trapped on the other side of the wall by a pair of dogs. :Mistystar exclaims that they have to get the apprentices out, and races across the grass. Reedwhisker follows, demanding to know if the dogs are still there. Graymist says yes, and Mistystar leaps onto the wall to stare at two large black-and-brown dogs cornering the two young cats. Hollowpaw shrieks for help, and Rushpaw bats at one of the dogs with his claws. Reedwhisker tells Mistystar and the others to distract the dogs while he leads the apprentices out. The leader tells him it's too far, but he replies that the pair won't come out on their own, and that she needs to trust him. Mistystar meows that she does trust him, and wishes for him to be careful. He promises to be safe, joking that he cares about his pelt. :Reedwhisker tells the other warriors what the plan is, and Graymist worries about the deputy's safety. Mistystar gravely says they have no other option, and watches as her son creeps his way along the wall. Once he is halfway there, she lets out a screech, attracting the dogs attention. Mallownose, Robinwing, and Graymist join in the taunting, and the apprentices slowly creep out of their hiding place. The dogs spring towards them, and Mistystar can see Reedwhisker beckon the young cats closer to him, leading them out. However, in a brief moment of silence, the dogs are alerted of the three cats on the ground. They growl and charge the trio, and Reedwhisker orders the apprentice back to the wall. The deputy shields them as Mistystar leaps off her perch, and races after the dogs. She bites one's tail, and it starts whipping her around sideways. Mallownose shouts for her to let go, but she doesn't. :Paws thunder around Mistystar, and suddenly Graymist and Robinwing are beside her. They shove her upwards, back onto the wall. Mistystar asks where Mallownose is, and is told he's helping Reedwhisker. She turns to see the light brown warrior distracting one dog while RiverClan's deputy is shoving Hollowpaw and Rushpaw to safety. As soon as the apprentices are safe, Mallownose jumps onto the fence, and it buckles under three cats' weight. Mistystar shrieks a warning at her son, who is waiting for the fence to stop shaking before he jumps upwards. However, both dogs leap at the deputy, and Reedwhisker lets out a shriek of pain. Mistystar calls out after him, her heart torn in two. Characters Major }} Minor *Mothwing *Mossypaw *Troutpaw *Stonefur *Reedwhisker *Rushtail *Hollowpaw *Graymist *Robinwing *Mallownose }} Mentioned }} Notes and references de:Nebelsterns Omen/Kapitel 8 Category:Novellas Category:Chapter subpages Category:Mistystar's Omen